Adventure of a Lifetime
by DreamerHorse
Summary: What if Nevermore was set in Forks, Washington instead of Newton, Oregon? Canon Pairings.
1. ONE

**AN: So this is a new story. I got this idea when listening to the radio and reading Twilight Fanfiction. It's set in Eclipse and Nevermore. I'll switch between Max, Edward, and Fang's points of view. I won't abandon Safe and Sound with this, but I have decided to delete The Wolf's Howl. It's just too far back in my writing experience. I'm sorry for those who had high hopes, but I just can't do it. Oh, Edward's Point of View is next, and when we get a little farther into the story I'll do Fang's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

_MPOV _

Okay breath, I thought to myself. We were in Forks, Washington, and I was having a panic attack at the thought of going to the school. It was all due to mysterious billionaire BFF Nino Pierpont, who had offered to pay for our house and school so we could have somewhat of a normal life. Did I really care about having a normal life? No. But Dylan gave me Bambi eyes and I had caved.

As it is, I was getting dressed for the day before we would then have a hearty breakfast and begin the walk to the school. It's our first day, so you can see why I was nervous.

I finish getting dressed and head down to join the Flock.

The TV was on, and I settled myself on the couch to watch the morning news.

_"On the home front, officials rush to quell pockets of unrest as a subversive new movement takes hold in the cities."_ The camera zoomed in on a glossy-eyed fanatic raving about an advanced society and how we must act to preserve the purity of the planet. He carried a sign that rad _99% IS THE FUTURE_. I shivered, remembering past events of similar things.

I turned away from the TV, focusing on other things.

"Breakfast is done," Iggy said a wide smile on his face.

"Alright Flock, time to eat!" I said aloud, enjoying the simplicity of being a leader of a flock.

They rolled their eyes at me and headed to the table. Nudge was dressed; she had so many steps to get ready for a day that it simply hurt my head to think about it. Gazzy and Iggy settled at the table, with Total sitting on a chair with a bunch of heavy books so he could reach the table. I sat on my chair and watched as Dylan seated himself beside me. He smiled charmingly at me. I cleared all inappropriate thoughts out of my head.

There was only one person missing, who I refused to dwell on due to the pain it caused.

Nudge drooled at the food. She was usually the hungriest out of all of us, due to her metabolism.

"Alright, let's eat," I said and we all began putting food on our plates and eating it. You might be wondering why we're such pigs. Well, I guessed you missed the memo on how we're 98% human and 2% bird. That's right folks!

You're probably over there wondering if we have wings. We do, and better yet, we can fly. Shocked yet? You better not be, there's still a lot more to know if you haven't joined the bandwagon yet.

Breakfast was silent, but like usual, rushed. We all ate as fast as we could, because our past dictated that we eat as much as possible in a short time or not get anything at all. Not to mention we were like animals when eating. Of course, you probably think this disgusting, but don't mind us.

We finished up, washed the dishes, and then began the first walk to school.

"I'm glad we're going to school," Nudge enthused, and I internally rolled my eyes.

"Me too," Dylan said, "Except for me, it's the first time, of course.

"Why are we walking?" Gazzy asked.

"We're walking because other kids walk every day to school. It's part of the whole being normal experience," I told him. Gazzy rolled his eyes. I was sure he would have preferred flying, but we were trying to be _normal_ and say, _not_ fly.

Iggy sighed exaggeratedly, "Normal is so overrated Max. But I'm sure we all appreciate the attempt."

"You better," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thank you for doing this," Dylan's voice was quiet, meant just for me.

I looked up at him, feeling the inevitable flush, "Let's see how long I can stand it."

He grinned. Eventually though, this crush he had on me would end and we'd all go back to being—there's that word again—_normal_.

And just like that, my thin façade of agreeableness shattered.

"You know, life's not about being normal," I snapped.

The Flock all glanced at me.

"It's about being _happy_. And right now, what would make me happy is _not walking_!" And just like that, I took off at a run, and then threw myself into the air, snapping out my wings out. I stoked downward powerfully and pushed upward, the familiar rush of exhilaration at taking flight filling me. I knew the rest of the Flock would be close behind me.

"Tag!" Dylan said as he touched my foot. I rolled my eyes and soured after him, before deciding that Nudge was my target.

"Tag," I said, tapping her foot. She laughed and the short flight to the school was spent like this, playing tag. It was a wonderful way of starting off what would be a horrid day of school. After all, I could be doing better things than sitting learning a bunch of things with other kids.

As a rule, I'm not a fan of exploiting our wings. But we'd been outed long ago, and so therefore we were free to show off our wings. All of which explains why we landed on the school buses in the parking lot, and jumped off to the ground.

Of course, we were greeted by wide eyed kids addling around waiting for the bell to ring. A particular group with suspicious snow white skin and freaky golden eyes, as well as a brown haired brown eyed girl, probably had the most surprised faces of all. I bristled and squared my shoulders, getting the zoo-exhibit feeling most of all from them. I wondered why, then decided to keep my eyes on them. They were after all _suspicious_.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all, but if the golden eyed group with golden eyes and snow white skin decided to attack, I wouldn't hesitate to put them on their butts. And they'd be sorry afterward.


	2. TWO

**AN: I have great plans for this story. It's slow going, but I do have an idea of where I want this story to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

EPOV

Normally I would have been against continuing in a place when such an attention seeking group moves in. Alice had told us of our futures disappearing when we go to school today, but none of that could prepare me or my family for what we saw.

We'd heard stories about the winged kids who were the results of a wacked up experiment. We'd felt pity and sorrow for them. We, in a twisted sense, sympathized with them. But we never expected them to move to Forks, Washington of all places. I guess fate really has a twisted sense of humor.

I might have said we were destined to become allies. I really couldn't say though, all I felt when they landed on the school buses was shock and awe. It took Bella stroking my face and Alice mentally screaming '_snap out of it Edward!'_ to get me out of my shock.

I focused on their thoughts, getting an '_I won't hesitate to put them on their butts'_ from the blonde female before she somehow realized I was reading her mind and blocked me out. She seemed aggressive and protective of them, so I assumed she was the leader.

The bell rang, and Bella smiled slightly.

"Come on, you can gawk at them at lunch. I have class and I won't miss it because you find it amusing to stare at new kids," she said, staring at me with her brown eyes.

"Alright," I said, "But if they plan on staying here, we're going to have to let them know we're not a threat. From their thoughts, they don't feel very safe. I guess my staring isn't helping." I took Bella's hand and we headed off to class.

At lunch Alice, Bella, and I gathered and considered the newcomers. They had wings and were the kids we'd seen on the news. They'd been through hell. I had no clue what kind, but from their skittish attitude and wariness, I would guess it had been pretty bad. I could only imagine though.

"I can't see them," Alice sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Every time I try to see their future, all I get is a headache and nothing. They're exactly like the wolves in that sense."

"Don't pressure yourself Alice," Bella said helpfully.

"I read their minds, but when they realized it, they started blocking me out. It's like they could feel my presence in their head." I added my bit to the conversation.

"What did you get when you read them?" Bella asked curiously. She turned in her seat to glance at them before turning back to me. The new kids had overfilled their plates with food, and were pigging out.

"Their thoughts were violent, but also protective. They were ready to fight us if it meant them surviving. Kind of like us." It was my turn to rub my temples and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I think we should let them know we won't hurt them," Alice said. "It's clear from their reactions that they felt threatened by us. And the wolves might get onto our case by telling them we're a threat. We don't want that."

"We should tell the rest of the family after school," I suggested, taking Bella's hand in my own as she was finished eating.

"Yes," Alice agreed.

"Okay," Bella said, smiling at me. How I loved her and her gentle heart. No matter the burn that her scent did to my throat.

The blonde, who I'd learned from listening in was named Maximum Ride, suddenly stood up on her seat and whistled.

"Okay everyone!" All the eyes in the cafeteria honed in on her. "I'd just like to point something out to everyone. Yes, we have wings. Yes, we fly. Yes, we can kick butt, so don't cross us. Oh, and for gosh sakes! Stop staring, it's rude." Max sat down and began eating again.

"Nice," Alice said. Bella nodded.

"She's coming over," I said. "And she doesn't plan on stopping."

We all turned with wide eyes to watch as Maximum headed toward our table.

_Maybe you should let sleeping dogs be, Maximum,_ a voice suddenly said in her head. I widened my eyes; she had a voice in her head!

_Nope, not these dogs,_ she mentally conversed with it, _now go away, Voice._

"Hi, I'm Max," she said as she plopped down in the one free chair to our table.

"Alice," Alice said, smiling at her. She offered her hand and Max just stared at it.

"I'm Bella," my love said.

"My name is Edward," I said, positioning myself in front of Bella slightly.

_Jeez, protective much? _Max thought. I quirked my lips slightly at this.

"Well, I just felt like introducing myself, so I'll go back to my table now. Bye!" Max said, and I narrowed my eyes, with Bella and Alice. It was supicous for her to just introduce herself and just leave.

_Well, go ahead and stare. Cause I'm gonna dig deep for your secret. I'm the awesome Maximum Ride after all,_ she thought.

I sighed as she left.

"She plans to dig for our secret," I said, "She sounded pretty determined."

"That cements the plan to tell the family," Alice said.

School ended for the day and all three of us watched as the five kids took off to the sky. They were some strange kids, let's at least hope that the wolves don't get to them before us. I opened the door of the Volvo for Bella, before getting in my own side. Alice rolled her eyes at us but otherwise did not comment, mentally or not.

"Stop by my house on the way, I want to leave Charlie a note in case we're not back by the time he gets home," Bella requested. I nodded, turning my head to give her a smile.

"Sure thing, love," I said.

Bella's heart skipped a beat and I internally sighed. Tone it down, I reprimanded myself. This is no time to give her a heart attack because of your good looks.

Alice mentally laughed at me from the back seat. _You guys are so entertaining. I wish I could eat popcorn, then I'd have a party._

"Thanks Alice," I said sarcastically, turning my face back to the road. Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and parked the car. I let the engine idle as I waited for her to run inside, write the note, and get back inside the car. It didn't take long, considering things, and before I knew it she was closing the car door and buckling in.

"Done?" I asked with a smile.

"Yup," she said, reaching over to take my hand.

"Well then, let's go talk to the family about these new kids," I said, catching Alice's eye in the rearview mirror.

It didn't take long to drive Bella and Alice to the mansion, and we playfully bantered on the short drive. When we did pull in, I turned off the engine and ran over to Bella's side of the car at vampire speed. Opening her door, I held my hand out for her to take. If I had to be frank, I was a gentleman at heart. I'd been raised that way and would always be that way.

Not to mention my tendency to brood, but we don't need to go down that path, at least not right now.

Bella took my hand and I led her up the steps and into my family's house. They were all waiting for us in the living room. Alice must have texted Jasper while I was distracted by Bella, and then Jasper had told everyone else. It was only to be expected after all. There was no such thing as secrets in the Cullen household.

"So I heard about the new family in town," Carlisle said as I led Bella to sit on the loveseat with me. Alice had joined Jasper, and Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap in a lone chair. Esme was, of course, sitting beside Carlisle.

"Yes," I said, meeting Carlisle's eyes. "They have wings, and get this; they're the same kids from on TV."

Carlisle gawped and Esme gasped.

_Such a phenomenon. Never have I ever heard of people with wings. Are they a new species of supernatural, _Carlisle thought, bewildered?

_Those poor, poor kids. They shouldn't have gone through what they did. Such cruel experiments, how in the world they have survived, I'll never know,_ Esme thought, pitying them.

The rest of the family's thoughts were similar, bar the minor exception of Bella. I never knew what she was thinking. But, in a way, I preferred it that way, despite desperately wanting to know what was going through her head at times.

"I'm assuming you came to us to talk about them?" he questioned, and I nodded my head.

"Yes," I said again, "And I was hoping that somehow we could talk to them before the wolves can. They might plant some… not so pretty ideas of us in their heads." I really hoped that whatever plan we came up with to be friends with them worked, I just didn't want another threat to Bella to pop up.

"That's a great idea, son. We'll figure something out." Carlisle smiled slightly at me.

"I hope so," I said, before pinching the bridge of my nose. "They're wary enough as is."


	3. THREE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

MPOV

I led the Flock to the office, and we all got our schedules and a map. Nudge and Gazzy would be in a single classroom for the entire day, while Dylan, Iggy, and I would go from class to class. We searched for the rooms together, dropping first Gazzy then Nudge off and then searching for our own.

Once I found my first class—Language Arts—I waited for the teacher to arrive so I could be assigned a seat. This was already starting to seem normal, and nice…

Not that nice would ever be a good thing in my life. Usually it led to my Flock and me running for our lives.

The teacher walked into the room at that moment.

"You must be Max," he said. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yup," I said cheerfully. "With a capitol M."

"You can go sit over by Ally," he said. He signed the slip I'd been given.

I nodded and took my seat. Ally was a blonde with green eyes. Like me, except my eyes are the color of unbarfed chocolate. They're not much, but oh well. Having wings makes up for that.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Ally," she said simply.

"Hiya, I'm Max," I responded back, smiling.

The class passed by pretty quickly. By the time lunch rolled around, the Flock and I were starving. We piled our trays full of food, paid, and headed to a table full of kids.

Ally was with them. At least there was one familiar face, not that I'd trust any of them in a heartbeat.

"This is Max," Ally said with upbeat. "And this is her family. I'm Ally."

Iggy, Dylan, Nudge, and Gazzy all introduced themselves. We were using our real names, despite how odd some of them were.

"I'm River," said a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Astrid," said a boy with brown hair and grey eyes. Odd name, but the Gasman was just as odd.

"Justin," said another boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Nice to meet ya," I said. "We're those birdkids you saw on TV." I figured why not go for it, they already knew we had wings.

The Flock all looked at me startled but I mouthed-whispered, "Just go with it."

We all sat down and began eating.

"So," I started what would hopefully be an interesting conversation. "Who are those people?" I nodded toward the table that held the two golden eyes, snow white skinned people. It was kind of freaky how their skin resembled snow. It was just so pale…

"Oh, that's Alice and Edward Cullen, and Edward Cullen's girlfriend, Isabella Swan. They're high schoolers," River said with enthusiasm. Interesting… I knew the school was one big school for all the Forks people, but still.

I suddenly felt all the eyes on us, and made a classic Maximum Ride snap decision. I got up and stood on my chair, put two of my fingers in my mouth and whistled loud and clear.

"Okay everyone!" I said, gathering everyone's attention. "I'd just like to point something out to everyone. Yes, we have wings. Yes, we fly. Yes, we can kick butt, so don't cross us." I started to feel uncomfortable with all the stares, I was sure it wouldn't be long before I started to crawl the walls. "Oh, and for gosh sakes! Stop staring, it's rude." I felt all the eyes avert us at that one, and I smiled, pleased.

I hopped down from my chair, and sat down to begin eating again.

"Nice one," Astrid said after a momentary pause at our table.

Iggy and Dylan laughed. "Way to go Max!" Iggy said.

Nudge merely smiled, silent for once. A first for her.

Gazzy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I think. I'll admit, that was long coming, ever since we arrived here." I shrugged. The chatter picked back up at that moment, and it really bothered my sensitive raptor hearing. Moving on.

"I think I'll introduce myself to the Cullen kids now," I announced, determined to get to the bottom of what they were. I'd finished eating.

"Are you sure Max? I mean, you just chewed out the entire lunchroom! Maybe they won't be so happy to see you, maybe they're you know what-" Iggy clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I'm going over there," I said, now decided. Their secret wouldn't be from me for long.

I got up, dumped my tray, and then marched over to the small table.

Their eyes widened when they realized I was heading straight for their table.

_Maybe you should let sleeping dogs be, Maximum,_ The voice suddenly said with its fortune cookie advice.

_Nope, not these dogs,_ I thought back. _Now go away, Voice_.

Thankfully, it did, and I reached their table.

"Hi, I'm Max," I said, plopping down into a free chair. Free chair = easy way to butt in.

"Alice," said the spiky black haired one. She offered her hand for me to shake, but I just stared at it.

"I'm Bella," said the brown haired, brown eyed girl.

The copper haired one stared at me. "My name is Edward," he said. He positioned himself in front of Bella.

_Jeez,_ I thought, _Protective much?_

"Well," I said. "I just felt like introducing myself, so I'll go back to my table now. Bye!" I felt their eyes narrow suspiciously on me.

_Well, go ahead and stare. Cause I'm gonna dig deep for your secret. I'm the awesome Maximum Ride after all._

I headed back to my table.

"Why did you introduce yourself to them then just leave their table?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll tell you later," I told him.

Nudge just rolled her eyes. "You better have a good reason. It has to be worth having everyone staring at us!"

"No worries Nudge, I'm on it," I said secretively.

Iggy snorted.

Our tablemates just stared at us.

"If it weren't for the fact that you guys socialize, you'd be just as freaky as the Cullens," Justin said.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

Everyone just laughed.


	4. FOUR

**AN: I do not have internet, and the library blocked Fanfiction. I can update at my dad's, but it's only once a month. Sorry readers, once a month updates, maybe less.**

**Here's Edward's side of the story. He sure does like to talk. Sorry the chapters short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson do.**

* * *

EPOV

The day darkened as the sun covered by clouds went down, and then it was Twilight, then night. I sighed as I lied beside a sleeping Bella. She was so peaceful in sleep, even though she was peaceful in waking times too. Listening to her heart beat and her soft gently breathing was always calming for me, though it left time for me to think.

Like about those new kids for instance. They could be a threat, or they could be allies. I was hoping they'd be allies, but I still remembered Maximum Ride's first thoughts as she noticed us. She'd been ready to protect her family, and even though she seemed civil later on, it was still a question on what side she'd be on. Could we befriend her and possibly become friends? I had no clue, and I was a mind reader for heaven's sake!

I knew it was best to first earn their trust, although I had a feeling it would be hard, maybe near impossible to earn. Only time would tell if kindness would make them allies. Allies were a lot better than enemies after all.

The night passed by slowly as my thoughts twisted and turned on the new kids of Forks. Once upon a time we'd been new, and once upon a time Bella had. Now it was the Ride kids turn. I considered everything. Chewed it up. Spit it back out.

By the time Tuesday morning had arrived I'd come to the conclusion that there was nothing we could do and that we'd should just let the pieces fall where they may. The Ride kids were no threat to us. We were impossible stronger and faster them, not that we'd hurt them. I waited for Bella's heartbeat and breathing to speed up, signaling her waking up.

And eventually, she did. I kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around my neck, brushing her lips against mine. The kiss was passionate, but eventually, like always, she began pushing the boundaries. I regretfully pulled away.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, exasperated at me. We'd already discussed the topic of how far we could go when kissing, and Bella had complained but accepted it.

"I need to get dressed," Bella said. She pointed to the rocking chair in the corner of her room. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog Bella," I said with humor.

"I _know_ that. Sit anyways." She gathered up her clothes and left the bedroom for the bathroom. I sat; looking out her bedroom and watching the birds fly from the trees to peck at the ground for worms. It was Tuesday. There were tests today that I already knew the answer to. Such was the life of a vegetarian vampire.

After thirty minutes of fixing up, I could hear her footsteps down the hall. The door creaked open and Bella put her night clothes in her hamper. I got up and took her hand. She smelled of freesias and strawberries. My two favorite smells in the world.

Charlie had left for work hours ago. I cooked Bella a cheese and ham omelet. It didn't smell appealing, but I knew she liked it. How cheese, eggs, and meat could go together I had no clue. She still downed it like a champ though, which said to my unknown cooking skills. I say unknown because I'll never know how good my cooking is with my own taste buds.

"Ready?" I asked, holding the front door open for her after she was done getting ready for the school day. It was raining, as usual, though lightly. I looked up into the cloudy sky.

"Ready," Bella affirmed.

I lead the way toward the road.

"Wait here, I'll get the Volvo." I told her. I listened hard for a moment with my mind reading, and deduced no neighbors were watching. Running at vampire speed, I reached the spot where I parked my car, started it up, and drove down the street toward Bella. Putting the car in park, I leaned over the passenger seat and opened the door for Bella.

"That was fast," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Aren't I always?" I wondered.

"You are," Bella paused here for a moment, "A speed demon."

"Good to know."

The rest of the ride to the school was quiet. Bella occupied herself by looking out the windows of the car. It started to rain harder the closer we got to the school.

As I pulled into my usual parking space, Alice made her way toward us. She was smiling widely as she stopped by Bella's door. I got out of the car and ran at human speed towards Bella's side of the car. It was a little game we'd gotten ourselves up to, whether I could get to Bella's side fast enough to open her door like a proper gentleman. I succeeded.

Bella smiled sweetly at me as I opened her door and offered her my arm. She took it gracefully, without any complaints.

"Are you guys done making goo-goo eyes at each other now?" Alice bubbled as she butted in. She gave Bella a hug, and then proceeded to me by kissing my cheek.

"Let's go! I want to see the kids with wings again!" Alice buzzed, and pirouetted in a circle.

Bella laughed. "Settle down Alice," she teased, "We're getting there."

"Yes," I agreed, "Chill Alice."

Alice sighed, but walked normally now.

We headed toward a picnic bench by the school's doors, under the roof of the school. The rain continued to steadily fall, and thunder boomed in the distance, then lightening flashed. We sat down on the bench.

Bella looked out toward the thunder boomed and sighed.

"Don't be sad," I said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not," she said, "I just hate rain."

"Same here," a voice said, and we turned to see Maximum Ride and her family. "We hate rain, makes it near impossible to fly." _And all soggy and damp. I hate clouds._

Amusing, they hate clouds.

"Yea," said a dark skinned, dark haired girl. "And I love, love, love to fly. It sucks royal monkey butt. Which is _nasty_."

_These kids look interesting,_ the dark girl ponders.

"Sorry 'bout that, that right there is Nudge," She points to the African American girl.

"And that over there is Iggy, and that is Gazzy. Word to the wise, _stay upwind_." She then pointed to a strawberry blonde boy, with cloudy blue eyes. Ah, he is blind. Then to a blonde haired, blue eyed little boy.

"And that right there is Dylan," Max pointed to a dark haired boy with blue eyes.

_I can make a stink right now if they asked. I'd love to see their faces_, Gazzy wonders. I decide not to ask.

_I wonder what they look like,_ Iggy thought.

"Good to know," I flashed them a winning smile. Bella smacks my arm lightly, not hard enough to hurt herself. "I'm Edward, that's Bella, and that right there is Alice."

Alice beamed at them and bounced in her seat. "Nice to meet you! I just know we're going to be great friends."

"_Okay_," Maximum said, raising a blonde eyebrow at Alice.

The bell rings, and we picked up our bags.

"See you later," Bella says to the Ride siblings, then to Alice as we part from her. I walk Bella to her class; kiss her on her lips chastely, before heading to my own. The rain had settled down a little bit, but it's still pouring.

I sighed as I settled in my seat of Trig and waited for the class to begin. Lunch would be interesting, and I was beginning to wonder if these Ride kids would become likely allies against Victoria… excuse me, the red haired demon straight from the pits of hell, who was currently causing Bella's life to be in danger. Victoria was a threat, and was proving hard to capture.

Either way, I really hoped these kids wouldn't cause trouble.


End file.
